Current X-ray based explosive detection systems measure the density and effective atomic number (Z-effective number) of materials and compare them to known explosives for detection thereof. Conventional simulants have been developed to match bulk (macroscopic) properties (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,299 to Kury et al.). Simulants are used for testing and training purposes on explosive detection systems (EDS) were the use of live explosives may pose a safety risk, are prohibited, or are otherwise impractical. That is, explosive simulants are required to mimic a variety of factors associated with an actual explosive device such as, for example, shape, texture, weight, density, and the like. Such explosive simulants are required to pass for actual explosives during testing and training while posing no actual harm. There exists a need to provide explosive simulants which have the macroscopic bulk physical properties as well as the microscopic scale properties of explosives. Such explosive simulants should appear to explosive detection systems as real explosives.